bucketheadfandomcom-20200222-history
Buckethead discography
The following is a discography of Buckethead: Solo work Albums *1992: Bucketheadland *1994: Giant Robot *1996: Day of the Robot *1998: Colma *1999: Monsters and Robots *2001: Somewhere Over the Slaughterhouse *2002: Funnel Weaver *2002: Bermuda Triangle *2002: Electric Tears *2003: Bucketheadland 2 *2004: Island of Lost Minds *2004: Population Override *2004: The Cuckoo Clocks of Hell *2005: Enter the Chicken (re-released 2008) *2005: Kaleidoscalp *2005: Inbred Mountain *2006: The Elephant Man's Alarm Clock *2006: Crime Slunk Scene *2007: In Search of The *2007: Pepper's Ghost *2007: Acoustic Shards (recorded 1991) *2007: Decoding the Tomb of Bansheebot *2007: Cyborg Slunks *2008: From The Coop (recorded 1988) *2008: Albino Slug *2009: Slaughterhouse on the Prairie *2009: A Real Diamond in the Rough *2009: Forensic Follies *2009: Needle in a Slunk Stack *2010: Shadows Between The Sky *2010: Captain EO's Voyage *2012: Electric Sea EPs *2001: KFC Skin Piles DVDs *2005: Secret Recipe *2006: Young Buckethead Vol. 1 *2006: Young Buckethead Vol. 2 Demo tapes *1991: Giant Robot (Demo Tape) *1991: Bucketheadland Blueprints (re-issued 2007) Unreleased albums For some unknown reasons a couple of Buckethead's albums have never been published. *1997: Buckethead Plays Disney (album) Welcome to Turning-Groove *2003: Super Diorama Theater (album) FAQ 2.0 As Death Cube K *1994: Dreamatorium *1997: Disembodied *1999: Tunnel *2007: DCK *2007: Monolith *2009: Torn from Black Space Bands & Projects Cobra Strike *1999: 13th Scroll *2000: Cobra Strike II - Y, Y+B, X+Y Colonel Claypool's Bucket of Bernie Brains *2004: The Big Eyeball in the Sky Cornbugs *1999: Spot the Psycho *2001: Cemetery Pinch *2001: How Now Brown Cow *2004: Brain Circus *2004: Donkey Town *2005: Rest Home for Robots *2005: Skeleton Farm *2006: Celebrity Psychos Cornbugs DVDs *2006: Quackers! *2007: Headcheese Deli Creeps *1991: Deli Creeps Demo Tape 1991 *1996: ''Deli Creeps Demo Tape 1996 *2005: Dawn of the Deli Creeps With Travis Dickerson *2006: Chicken Noodles *2007: Chicken Noodles II With Travis Dickerson and Brain *2008: The Dragons of Eden El Stew *1999: ''No Hesitation *2003: The Rehearsal Frankenstein Brothers *2008: Bolt on Neck Giant Robot *1996: Giant Robot Gorgone *2005: Gorgone Guns N' Roses *2008: Chinese Democracy With Jonas Hellborg & Michael Shrieve *1992: Octave Of The Holy Innocents Alix Lambert and Travis Dickerson *2008: Running After Deer With Bryan "Brain" Mantia *1996: I Need 5 Minutes Alone (as Pieces) *2007: Kevin's Noodle House With Viggo Mortensen *1999: One Less Thing to Worry About *1999: The Other Parade *1999: One Man's Meat *2003: Pandemoniumfromamerica *2004: Please Tomorrow *2004: This, That and the Other *2005: Intelligence Failure *2008: At All Praxis *1992: Transmutation (Mutatis Mutandis) *1994: Sacrifist *1994: Metatron *1997: Live in Poland *1997: Transmutation Live *1998: Collection *1999: Warszawa *2005: Zurich *2007: Tennessee 2004 *2008: Profanation (Preparation for a Coming Darkness) Science Faxtion *2008: Living On Another Frequency (TBA)http://mog.com/Walter_Weiss/blog_post/83567?from=latest_news Shin Terai / Shine *1999: Unison *2004: Heaven and Hell *2007: Lightyears Thanatopsis *2001: Thanatopsis *2003: Axiology *2006: Anatomize Zillatron *1993: Lord of the Harvest Guest appearances Multiple appearances with artists Axiom Funk * (1995) - Funcronomicon * (1995) - If 6 was 9 Company Week 91 * (1992) - Volume 1 * (1992) - Volume 2 * (1992) - Volume 3 Anton Fier * (1993) - Dreamspeed * (2003) - Blindlight 1992-1994 (box set of Dreamspeed and Blindlight) Icehouse * (1993) - Big Wheel (album) * (1993) - Full Circle (album) Mike Patton with Buckethead and DJ Flare forming Moonraker * (2000) - Live @ The Knitting Factory (album) (bootleg only) Phonopsychograph Disk * (1998) - Ancient Termites (album) * (1999) - Live @ Slim's / Turbulence Chest (album) Refrigerator * (1997) - Refrigerator (album) * (1997) - Somehow (album) Bernie Worrell * (1993) - Pieces of Woo: The Other Side (album) * (1997) - Free Agent: A Spaced Odyssey (album) Single appearances with artist(s) by year *(1991) - Henry Kaiser - Hope You Like Our New Direction *(1992) - William Ackerman - The Opening Of Doors *(1993) - Divination - Ambient Dub Volume 1 (album) *(1993) - MCM and the Monster - Collective Emotional Problems (album) *(1993) - Psyber Pop - What? So What? (album) *(1994) - Axiom Ambient - Lost in the Translation (album) *(1994) - Jon Hassell and Blue Screen - Dressing for Pleasure *(1994) - Hakim Bey - T.A.Z. (Temporary Autonomous Zone) *(1995) - Buckshot LeFonque - No Pain No Gain (Single with Remixes) *(1995) - Julian Schnabel - Every Silver Lining Has A Cloud *(1996) - Myth - Dreams of the World *(1997) - Arcana - Arc of the Testimony *(1997) - Valis II - Everything Must Go *(1998) - Bastard Noise - Split W/Spastic Colon *(1998) - DJ Q-Bert - Wave Twisters *(1999) - Banyan - Anytime at All *(1999) - Ben Wa - Devil Dub *(2000) - Double E - Audio Men *(2000) - Tony Furtado Band - Tony Furtado Band *(2001) - Bill Laswell - Points of Order *(2001) - Gonervill - Gonervill *(2001) - The Freak Brothers - The Freak Brothers *(2002) - Fishbone's Family Nexperienc - The Friendliest Psychosis... *(2003) - Freekbass - The Air Is Fresher Underground *(2003) - Gemini - Product of Pain *(2004) - Weston Broske - Greatest Shreds *(2004) - Meridem - A Pleasant Fiction *(2005) - Bassnectar - Mesmerizing The Ultra Appearances with various artists by year *(1993) - Last Action Hero (soundtrack) *(1993) - Last Action Hero (score) *(1995) - Johnny Mnemonic (soundtrack) *(1995) - Mortal Kombat (soundtrack) *(1995) - Mortal Kombat (score) *(1996) - Alien Ambient Galaxy *(1996) - Stealing Beauty (soundtrack) *(1997) - Beverly Hills Ninja (soundtrack) *(1997) - Guitar Zone *(1997) - Mortal Kombat 2: Annihilation (soundtrack) *(1997) - Guitars on Mars *(1998) - Night and Day *(1998) - Guitarisma 2 *(1998) - Great Jewish Music: A Tribute to Marc Bolan *(1998) - New Yorker Out Loud: Volume 2 *(1999) - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (soundtrack) *(1999) - Crash Course in Music *(1999) - Horizons *(1999) - Music for the New Millennium *(2001) - Innerhythmic Sound System *(2001) - Ghosts of Mars (soundtrack) *(2001) - Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks (soundtrack) *(2001) - Bomb Anniversary Collection *(2002) - Guitars for Freedom *(2002) - The Meta Collection *(2002) - Scratch: The Film (Score) *(2002) - Urban Revolutions *(2005) - Blue Suenos *(2005) - Masters of Horror (soundtrack) *(2005) - Saw II (soundtrack) *(2006) - Guitar Hero II *(2006) - The Longest Yard and Jack the Ripper Videography *1999: Buckethead - "The Ballad of Buckethead" from Monsters and Robots *Buckethead - Binge Clips Vol. 1 - 7 *Buckethead - Killer Grabbag of Shards Vol. 1 (CD-ROM featuring footage of live shows) *Buckethead - Viva Voltron *2004: Buckethead - "Spokes for the Wheel of Torment" from The Cuckoo Clocks of Hell *2005: Buckethead featuring Serj Tankian - "We Are One" from Enter the Chicken With other artists *Axiom Funk - If 6 Was 9 *Bootsy Collins - Funk Express Card *Bryan Mantia - Brain's Lessons *DJ Q-Bert - Inner Space Dental Commander *DJ Q-Bert - Wave Twisters *Freekbass - Always Here *Praxis - Animal Behaviour *Praxis - Inferno / Heat Seeker / Exploded Heart *Primus - Videoplasty *Primus - Animals Should Not Try To Act Like People (DVD easter egg) *Snoop Dogg - Undacova Funk *Thanatopsis - Pyrrhic Victory References * Travis Dickerson Recording Studios - To purchase releases * Bucketheadland official site * Binge and Grab - Unofficial discography *